Eolas
by frogflute2
Summary: This is my take of what happens after Rhydian left at the end of season 1. Maddy and Rhydian discover a property of Eolas they didn't know existed. How will it help them till they can be together again?


**Eolas**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood. I am only borrowing the characters.

Day one

Rhydian left. He left me without saying goodbye. He stopped to talk Shannon out of posting the pictures of them, but he didn't stop to say goodbye. Mom and Dad were packing to move when Tom and Shannon came over with the memory card. It means a lot that Shannon was giving up her proof to save their friendship. She just wished that Rhydian knew so he would not leave. He didn't have to leave now. So why did he leave? Where was he going? What did Ceri want with him?

"He loved you, Maddy. You know that, right?" Tom said.

"He told you that?" Maddy asked, looking out the window.

"He didn't have to." Tom and Shannon left Maddy to think.

Maddy looked at a picture of her and Rhydian thinking about all the times that he has been there for her. Could it be true that he loved her?

It was the weekend, so at least Maddy didn't have to worry about school. She didn't want to see anyone or do anything. Tom and Shannon tried to get her to go out of the house, but she just shut the door and went back to her room. The only person she wanted to be with was Rhydian, and he chose to leave her.

Maddy sat on her bed looking at pictures of her and Rhydian. Maddy's parents would bring her food and try to talk to her but nothing would break through. She was lost in memories.

"We need to do something. She is going to make herself sick. She needs to eat and get out of that room," Emma said.

"She just needs time. Let her be this weekend. If by Monday she is still like this, we will start thinking of how to help. Right now she needs to deal with all her feelings on her own. Nothing we say or do will help. This is all on her." Daniel hugged his wife and headed to his shop.

Maddy laid in bed crying till this weird feeling came over her, like Rhydian was with her. She opened your eyes, thinking that she would find him next to her in bed, just to find him not there. Closing her eyes again, Maddy drifted to sleep, only to find herself dreaming. She was standing in the woods, Rhydian right next to her. Rhydian smiled at her and wrapped her in his arms. Without words, Maddy understood that Tom was right Rhydian loved her.

OOOOOO

Walking away was the hardest thing Rhydian ever had to do. He knew that Shannon would not post those pictures online; they were safe. So why was he walking away? One word, Ceri. She had waited this long to find her long lost son and she was not going to let him go now. She told Rhydian if he went back, she would be the one to reveal to the world that Maddy and her family were wolfbloods. He didn't know how she would do it, but the only thing that was important to him was Maddy's safety.

Ceri led Rhydian to her pack. Bryn and Ceri were welcomed back with opened arms, but the minute Rhydian walked in, everyone stopped and stared. He was an outsider that didn't feel right to them. He spent most of his time with Ceri and Bryn, trying to stay out of the way.

As night started to fall, the pack bedded down for the night. Everyone gathered around the Alpha male. Rhydian was welcome to join the pack because of Ceri being an elder in the pack, but he still felt like the outsider.

"Rhydian this is Yana. She is Alpha's daughter." Ceri introduced them.

"Welcome Rhydian. Would you like to come spend time with me and others our age?" Yana asked.

"Thanks, but I am good for now. I just found my family; I would like to spend more time with them." Rhydian tried to smile but he just could not seem to find it in him.

"Well we usually spend time over there." Yana pointed out a small group off to the side. "If you ever want to hang out come on over. Everyone is excited to meet you."

Yana went back to her friends and family. Ceri turned to Rhydian.

"Rhydian, you should go. The sooner you start interacting with others the better you will fit in."

"Not now, Ceri. I just want to go home."

"You are home, Rhydian." Ceri walked away.

Rhydian found a tree away from everyone else and made himself a bed for the night. He was not ready to give up on the idea that he would get back to Maddy. As he lay there, looking at the fading light in the sky, all he could think of was Maddy. He put his hand on the ground and switched to Eolas. The minute he did, he found himself looking at Maddy crying in her room. It broke his heart knowing that he had done that to her. As Maddy fell asleep, so did Rhydian.

Rhydian found himself standing in the woods around Maddy's house. He looked around, and there was Maddy standing in front of him. He did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped her in his arms. He could not stop smiling as they just stood there, holding each other. He knew that he loved her with all his heart, and with her in his arms, he knew that she loved him back.

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. More to come I promise.


End file.
